sake_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiko
Reiko, also known as the Foxy Lady, is a Kitsune and student at Enban High School. While technically being well over 400 years old, she only appears to be in her teens. Appearance Reiko wears her hair at medium length, and typically keeps it done in a straight style. Her black hair appears to have naturally occuring orange highlights for some reason. When not in her school uniform, Reiko prefers to don Kimonos, or summer clothing. When not appearing as a human, Reiko is an orange fox, with four tails. Personality Reiko is a rather shy, but occasionly mischeivious person, which has something to do with her being a Kitsune. She is usually a helpful person, acting as a big sister to The Nobodies. History Reiko was born in Kyoto, Japan, in 1598. Born to a Shrine Maiden, Reiko never met her father. Her childhood was spent locked away in the Shinto shrine where her mother worked. One day, in 1614, Tokugawa Hidetada demanded that Reiko become the mistress of his son, Tokugawa Iemitsu. Reiko’s mother denied the Shogun access to her daughter. As a response, Hidetada killed her, and demanded that Reiko come with him. She refused. It was at this moment that Hidetada threw a cursed object at her. This object turned out to be a fox statue. Upon hitting Reiko, it knocked her unconscious. When she awoke, she found herself to be a fox. It took a while before she was able to turn back to her human form, but she found it hard to maintain. Over the next four centuries, Reiko would barely age as she traveled Japan. However, it wouldn’t be until the 21st century that she decided to get a proper education. Beginning in 2018, she enrolled in Enban High School, posing as a transfer student. One day, while heading back to the shrine where she resided, a rather hungry Reiko noticed Akane Ishihara feeding some pigeons. Hungry, and short on change, she disguised herself as a fox, and began nuzzling Akane until she started giving her food. This pattern of bugging Akane to feed her continued for a month, until Reiko had saved up enough money to pay Akane back for all the food. After following Akane home one day and explaining her prediciment while paying, Reiko made friends of her and the Ishihara Household. Later on, Akane would introduce her to Marina Sakamoto. Relations Friends, Family, and Allies Family: * Nana - Reiko‘s alien girlfriend who she met during her travels. She’s only recently started to interact with The Nobodies. Friends: * Akane Ishihara - Reiko’s first ever friend in Tokyo. * Nakamura - A fellow non-human entity, these two get along like mint and chocolate. * Marina Sakamoto - Reiko’s “sister,” the two are always there for one another. * Suki Ishihara - While they are friends, Reiko seems to manage to keep Suki on a leash for most of the time. * Papa Ishihara - A fellow drinking buddy, Papa Ishihara also helps Reiko with her search for employment. Allies: * Kado Sho - Reiko’s old friend and drinking buddy. She’s known Kado since he opened his Izakaya sometime in the 1960s. She was also his first waitress. Neutral: * Karaage-San - While she doesn’t detest him like Kado does, he isn’t particular high up on her list of favourite people. Enemies: * Mayo Watanabe - Enban High School’s resident demonic math teacher. ‘Nuff said. * The Yakuza - For whatever reason, these guys are obsessed with causing inconviences in Reiko’s life. Thankfully, they go down easily.